Stolen Moments
by SurOkiwi
Summary: Quelques heures partagées par Elsie et John Harrisson, avant les événements de Star Trek : The frontier of heart. Quelques instants de leur histoire, quelques moments volés, empruntés... Suite d'OS à thèmes. A vous d'en proposer, je mettrai ma plume à votre disposition.
1. Chapter 1

**1 – Piano**

Il pleuvait ce soir là.

La pluie battait son visage comme un fouet. Il resserra les pans de son manteau mais rien n'y fit. Il était glacé jusqu'aux os. Et son humeur ne l'aidait pas à aller mieux. L'Amiral l'avait de nouveau forcé à mettre sur papier des plans d'une arme qu'il venait de créer. L'homme avait également menacé de tuer tous ses proches et cela le remplissait d'horreur et de fureur. La colère monta de nouveau en lui, la frustration était trop forte. De rage, il frappa dans une poubelle qui traînait sur le trottoir propret du quartier dans lequel il avait atterrit par hasard. Il leva brièvement les yeux sur les

bâtiments et fronça les sourcils. Il n'était plus sûr d'avoir erré sans but, au final. Il se trouvait devant la résidence où logeaient les cadets de StarFleet. Ses pas l'avaient conduits ici. Il fut soudain persuadé que tout ceci avait un sens.

Et alors que cette pensée traversait son esprit, il l'entendit.

Sublime et puissante, une mélodie capta son attention et l'attira devant la bâtisse d'où elle provenait. Vive puis mélancolique, lente, presque suave puis effrénée, la musique correspondait si bien à son humeur que John ne put résister.

Il s'approcha de la fenêtre ouverte, au rez-de-chaussé et plongea son regard à l'intérieur, presque sûr de ce qu'il allait y trouver.

Il ne fut pas déçu.

De dos, assise sur le tabouret en bois emprunté à une table proche, sa chevelure blonde cascadant librement sur ses épaules, elle était là.

Il pouvait sentir sa concentration alors qu'il captait toute l'habileté de ses doigts qu'il imagina un instant se promenant sur sa peau. Il frissonna.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait eu une réaction cutanée si forte.

John se laissa prendre au jeu, au son envoûtant qu'elle faisait naître sous sa peau douce et il entra par la fenêtre, sans cérémonie mais aussi sans bruits. Il ne voulait pas rompre l'enchantement.

Mais sitôt qu'il fut dans la pièce, le piano cessa.

De nouveau, une rancœur s'empara de lui. Serait-il donc privé de toutes les belles choses de ce monde?

Alors qu'il se décidait à repartir, elle toussota.

« Restez. »

Il se retourna, hésitant. Mais sans lui demander confirmation, sans crier gare, elle s'attaqua à un autre morceau. Et lui, trempé, frissonnant, ne pût s'enfuir. Il resta là, démuni face à la beauté de la musique. Le nouvel air était plus mélancolique. Ses oreilles captaient la technicité des notes, des accords, du rythme et il était émerveillé.

Par le récital, bien sûr mais aussi par la crinière dorée qui s'étalait devant lui. Il admira les contours de la silhouette qui lui montrait sa confiance en lui permettant de rester hors de vue. Les épaules étaient larges mais féminines. La taille fine était idéale et il supposait les jambes repliées sous l'assise assez longues. Il redécouvrait la jeune femme d'une autre manière. Elle lui offrait son talent et se donnait à voir dans un moment qui devait être intime.

Il n'osa s'approcher qu'au bout de dix minutes d'immobilité totale. Il contourna le magnifique objet ancien, décalé dans la pièce, parmi les synthétiseurs de nourriture et les nombreux appareils modernes et contempla alors dans son intégralité la musicienne.

Elle jouait avec passion, sa lèvre inférieure prise dans l'étau de ses dents blanches. Son visage était détendu malgré le pli que formait ses sourcils, trahissant l'application qu'elle déployait.

Il remarqua avec surprise que ses yeux étaient clos.

Il resta là, à la dévorer des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle termine le morceau en un long diminuendo lancinant qui lui pinça le cœur.

Elle dévoila alors ses iris pâles et lui sourit.

Il plongea ses yeux en elle et n'osa plus respirer.

Elle se leva, délaissant l'instrument magique et s'approcha de lui.

Il sentit son odeur, sa chaleur.

« Je vous remercie d'avoir participé à ce récital. » Plaisanta la jeune femme.

Il resta muet.

Elle toucha sa joue un instant, sondant son regard. Puis elle sourit mystérieusement.

John vibra sous le contact imprévu. Une onde violente qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps monta en lui, grondant dangereusement.

Elle prit sa main glacée.

Ses rétines trahirent un instant son inquiétude. Elle le débarrassa de son vêtement trempé et l'installa sous le séchoir automatique qui se mit à ronronner aussitôt.

Pourquoi était-il incapable de se défendre ? Pourquoi son instinct le poussait vers cette fille ?

Il croisa de nouveau ses pupilles. Incapable de résister, il se laissa simplement aller.

Il l'embrassa brutalement contre l'instrument qui les avait réunis, sans prévenir. Ses pensées se libérèrent, il sentit ses membres se réchauffer au contact de la jeune femme. Comme son cœur s'était enflammé au son du piano.

John Harrisson se sentait enfin vivant.


	2. Chapter 2

**2 – Observations. **

« Pour enclencher correctement le processus de scan d'un canal de communication, il s'agit d'abord d'entrer les coordonnées puis de... »

Le manuel du cours sur les systèmes de communication à bord des vaisseaux de la flotte était ennuyeux au possible. Elsie avait du mal à se concentrer sur la lecture harassante et insipide qu'elle s'imposait depuis presque deux heures. Malgré tout, elle avait bien progressé, étant à mi-chemin du programme de l'année universitaire.

« ...d'entrer les coordonnées puis de lancer une voie vers le destinataire... »

Un papillon capta son regard. Surement le dernier de la saison, le froid revenait peu à peu sur la ville et Elsie pensa qu'elle devait ressortir ses affaires de demi-saison, rangées sagement dans son dressing programmable.

Elle remarqua vaguement un homme tout en noir, assis à une table.

« lancer une voie vers le destinataire et de …. »

Cette fois, elle sentait le poids du regard sur elle.

Agacée, elle releva la tête et croisa directement son regard. Elle fronça le nez avant de le replonger dans les lignes peu encourageantes.

Bon sang, comment Nyota avait-elle pu en faire sa spécialité ? Apprendre des langues, le système de gestion d'un réacteur ou de commande d'un vaisseau était tellement plus intéressant que ce ramassis de termes techniques imbuvables.

Elle coucha quelques observations sur son carnet de note, de son écriture régulière et rapide.

L'inconnu n'avait pas baissé les yeux.

Cela la faisait rager.

Elle lui décocha le plus beau regard noir de sa collection, espérant que cela lui ferait cesser ses observations indiscrètes. Peine perdue. Sans gêne, il continuait de la scruter, ses iris bleus résolument sur elle.

Elle haussa vaguement les épaules et tenta de retourner à son cours. Echec et mat. Elle était complètement déconcentrée et s'en rendit compte lorsqu'elle relut cinq fois la même ligne.

Elle referma son livre d'un claquement sec et attrapa son manuel de langue Vulcaine. Tout plutôt qu'un cours ennuyeux.

Elle couchait ses commentaires dans son livre, notait ici et là les remarques qu'elle pensait nécessaires. Elle répéta à voix haute une prononciation devant son écran pédagogique et la voix automatique la félicita. Elsie se redressa.

Pour constater que l'intrus ne s'était pas intéressé à autre chose entre-temps.

Il gardait ses prunelles dirigées droit sur elle, sans gêne, sans se cacher.

Énervée pour de bon, elle se leva et d'une démarche raide se dirigea sur l'homme.

Il semblait grand et bien bâti mais Elsie était aussi impulsive que Jim Kirk, son meilleur ami et ignorant parfaitement le risque qu'elle pourrait courir si le pervers se décidait à l'attaquer, elle mena son propre assaut de front.

« Un problème ? » Demanda-t-elle, sèchement.

Il était magnifique de près. Une peau très pâle, des yeux clairs et froids, une bouche dessinée, des épaules larges... Le cœur de la jeune femme dansa dans sa poitrine. Son visage était lisse d'expression.

« Aucun. Je m'appelle John Harrisson, se présenta-t-il.

-Vous pourriez vous appeler autrement que cela ne vous autoriserait pas à me fixer de la sorte, répliqua Elsie.

-Vous étudiiez quoi ? Reprit-il.

-Les principaux outils de communication et le Vulcain. Mais en quoi cela vous regarde-t-il ? S'emporta l'étudiante.

-Simple curiosité. Votre nom ? » Interrogea-t-il.

Ce type n'était pas croyable. Il se prenait pour qui ? Beau comme un dieu mais d'une arrogance...

Constatant qu'il attendait une réponse, elle ouvrit la bouche.

« Elsie Whert, grogna-t-elle.

-Ravi de vous rencontrer, Elsie. » Fit John en saisissant sa main avec douceur.

Elle le regarda et sut que quelque chose n'allait pas. L'observation scientifique de son état lui indiquait qu'elle tombait amoureuse d'un parfait inconnu.


End file.
